The Love Card
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: Syaoran never told Sakura his feelings for her. Now his mother orders him to go back to Japan the same time as Eriol comes for a visit. S/S and T/E


The Love Card ***One Shot*** By: Littlewolflover. 

***One Shot***

Key: "......" Speaking

'.......' Thought 

{.......} Author's note 

Warnings: Rating P-13 for mild cursing. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Though I wish I did. My sorry butt could never think of something that good. Don't sue me, I don't make any money off this still I wish I could. Thought the story is all mine. 

Note to readers: I wrote this about three years ago. I know it sucks..... It is completely out of whack with the storyline..... And all I did was edit it. I'm too lazy to spilt it in chapters so bear with it. 

Dedication: Syaoran's Birthday present, 2000......

There is a dictionary of Japanese and Chinese words at the bottom.

Enjoy!

A sixteen-year-old Li Syaroan looked out of his window of his mansion in Hong Kong. 

"Sakura......" He murmured to himself as he remembered his days in Japan with her. " If I had only told her.... I'm so stupid" He went back to his memories of his sweet Ying Fa as he heard four loud, "energetic" voices interrupt him. 

"Xiaolang" He turned his head in the other direction to face his four sisters. "Mother wants to see you" They said to him before he had a chance to reply. 

"M-Mother" He walked past his sisters. The shock of 'what the hell did I do' invaded his mind, he forgot about Sakura. Syaoran walked into his living room, his sisters in tow. The curtain to his mother's room parted and Syaoran became very still. Syaoran gulped hard. 

"Xiaolang do not fret you are not in trouble." She said calmly before she reached sight of him. He sighed in relief. 

"Arigato" he whispered to himself. 

"I have been watching you lately...........and your dreams, Xiaolang." Syaoran blushed wildly as his mother kept a blank expression. "You fell in love with the mistress of the cards, the position you were to uphold. She took your pride and you still feel for her. That is strong, Xiaolang" Syaoran turned a deeper red as his mother continued to stare at him. 

"M...Mother..I..I do not!" Syaoran had lost his red shine but, she would not buy it. 

"Xiaolang I am your mother. You don't think I would know?" Syaoran's shine returned. 

"Mother....." She looked at him in his intense amber eyes. 

"Xiaolang, I am going to send you back to Japan." Syaoran trembled. 

"No mother not that please." Syaoran really wanted to go in his heart but, as we all might already know, your mind speaks before your heart. 

"Xiaolang, you will go." Her face was stern and Syaoran knew he wasn't going to win. 

"Yes maim" But he continued to protest. {Bad idea ^_~} "What is the purpose?! She likes Yuki..to-san she would never want me no matter what. Even if she doesn't like him she would never forgive me for all the horrible things I did to her in Japan!" Syoaran's voice cracked as he said this. His eyes became misty. Yelan put her arms around Syaoran as he began to cry. {That would never happen. I know}

"You shall see my son." She muffled his sobs in her komodo.............

In Japan

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tomoyo-chan." called Sakura from a bench under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. "Why did you ask me where? hnn?" Tomoyo had called her earlier and asked Sakura to met her in Penguin Park on their favorite bench. 

"Well, I received this in the mail today!" She held up a letter post marked from England. 

'Who do we know from England' Sakura thought to herself. "Oh, Eriol. You got a letter from Eriol?" It was surprising to get one from him because they hadn't heard from him in two whole years. 

"He is coming down for my birthday. Here I will read it to you."

__

My dearest Tomoyo, 

I miss you so. I am so sorry I have not contacted you. Suppie-Chan and Nakuru kept me busy. You know how that can be! How are Sakura and my cute little descendent? Good I hope. Well, anyway I wrote this letter to inform you that I really miss you, so I am coming down for your birthday, which if my memories are correct is September third. It is so convenient that it is on a Saturday. I will come on Friday and stay until Sunday. I have booked a hotel so you don't have to worry for me. I can't wait to see you. 

Love, Eriol 

"Wow, I guess he really does miss you.......Do you miss him?" Tomoyo blushed as Sakura replied to his letter. 

"Very much" *sniff* "Sakura are you crying?!" She wiped her eyes with her shirt. 

"No. Why would I be?" She looked surprised at Sakura's harsh reply. 

"You miss Li-kun don't you?" Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a deck of cards, the Sakura cards. She pulled out one very special card, the Love card. She remembered the day so long ago when Syaoran told her he must go home, back to Hong Kong. When she got home she created this card from a single tear, a tear of fear that she might not ever see him again..... 

"Sakura...,Sakura are you home? Hey man I think she's dead." Touya stood in front of his sister. 

"Syaoran-Kun....." Sakura was holding the card very close to her face now, oblivious of her brother. 

"You mean that Chinese punk?" Sakura awoke from her daydream to see her brother in front of her and Tomoyo poking her forehead. 

"Look the Kaijuu is up." Sakura went red. 

"Did I fall asleep?" Tomoyo leaned in towards her. 

"It was that card." She was pointing towards the Hope card. Sakura swiftly put her cards away. 

"Syaoran..." She whispered to herself as her, Touya, Tomoyo and Yukito walked towards the Kinomoto residence giggling to each other.

In Hong Kong

"Hello...NO. Ummmmmm maybe...nope." Syaoran pondered what he could possibly say to Sakura on the phone. "I'm no good at this" He heard footsteps from behind him. "Mother" Syaoran stared into his mother's sympathetic face. 

"Xiaolang, if you can't talk to her then send her a letter." That's it, Syaoran thought that ought to be easy. 

"Arigato Mother" They bowed and his mother left. 

"Xiaolang, you shall learn" She held her fan to her face, looking into it. "The sprits tell me you are to stay with her." Syaoran continued to pace in his room now trying to think of what to write in a letter. Finally he surrendered to a piece of paper and an ink pen. He tapped his head several times.... 

"Dear Sakura, ........... Damn" He though this would he easy. "At least it is easier than a phone conversation" He told himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yelan walked into Syaoran's room. He was sleeping on his desk, engulfed in crumpled papers. She lifted him and put him in his bed then stroked his forehead. 

"You will see" Syaoran turned in his sleep and Yelan walked to his desk and found his finished letter, well it looked finished, it had a lot of scribbles on it ^-^and mailed it to Sakura.............

In Japan

"Hey Kaijuu, you got a letter." Touya called from the bottom of the stairs. 

"ME?! Cool" Sakura grabbed for the letter but, Touya held it high. "Oniichan, give it" He held it up even higher. 

"Lets just see who it's from." He held the letter to his face "Hong Kong, China? We don't know anyone from China." Touya continued to scan the letter. Sakura's eyes lit up. 

"Syaoran-kun" She said realizing. 

"You mean that Chinese punk that wouldn't leave you alone?" Sakura was eccentric. 

"H-Hai" She jumped and grabbed her letter. She ran to her room and locked the door. 

"Why are you so genki Sakura?" Kero-Chan said in between bites of some Dim Sum Sakura had given him earlier. 

"Kero-Chan Look, Look Syaoran. HE wrote me a letter." Kero-Chan almost dropped his Dim Sum, almost. 

"Really? That is a surprise." Sakura ran for the phone Tomoyo had given her. 

"I am going to call Tomoyo-Chan." She was humming as the phone rang. 

"Hello, Daidouji residence this is Tomoyo speaking." Sakura was glad it was her. 

"TOMOYO YOU WILL NEVER GUESS" 

"Sakura not so loud your hurting my ears." 

"Gomen" 

"What is it?"

"I...Wait meet me in Penguin Park in five minutes, Arigato!"

"Okay?"

"Ja ne"

"Sayonara"

Tomoyo listened to the dial tone on her phone. 

"Wow she is really genki" 

~*~*~*~*

At the park 

"Sakura-Chan" Tomoyo called to her friend sitting on the bench, waiting for her. "You must have been here in two minutes." They both giggled. "So what is making you so genki?" 

"This!" She held up Syaoran's letter. 

"Hong Kong? Oh Li-kun. Matte Oh Sakura have you read it yet?!" 

"No I wanted to read it with you." Tomoyo sat down on the bench. Sakura carefully opened the letter and held her breath. 

"Come on, Sakura read it." "Hai!"

__

Dear Sakura, 

****** Sakura, I am going to ***** come to s** see you. My mother ***** thinks I should. I ******* think I want to too. maybe.**** I will come down ***** on the second, third and fourth. **** *****From, Xiaolang***** Syaoran 

Sakura and Tomoyo sweat dropped at the number of scribble marks on his paper. "I think he had a hard time writing that."

Sakura looked at the letter more closely and she noticed something about the end. "Look, there at the end." Under a bunch of scribble marks you could just make out the words, Love, Xiaolang. 

"Kawaii ne?" Sakura began to blush. 

"Wow Syaoran really likes me." She remembered her card.......... 

"Sakura did you notice that Li-Kun is coming down the same weekend Eriol is?" She looked at the letter. 

"Sugoi he is." 

"Maybe we could have a double date." Date...... that thought had never crossed her mind before. Not with Syaoran.........

Two weeks later at Shogun airport

Tomoyo and Sakura sat on a bench waiting for their "friends" planes to arrive. 

"ENGLAND TO SHOGUN ARRIVING AT EAST PORT." 

"That's Eriol" Tomoyo said happily. She ran to the east port. "See you Sakura" Sakura waved and thought about Syaoran. He didn't even know about the Love card. 

At the east port 

"Eriol!" Tomoyo ran to him and held him tightly. 

"Hey I just got here. Let me... uuuffff Tomoyo." Tomoyo released him and he sighed with relief. She starred at him, he had really changed. He was even more handsome. And he was nice. 

'He is perfect' Tomoyo thought to herself. Unaware that Eriol was thinking that very same thing about her. 

"HONG KONG TO SHOGUN ARRIVING AT WEST PORT" 

"Syaoran" I wonder how different he is. The last time I saw him he was only eleven. Now he's sixteen. She walked to the west port. She felt someone poke her in the back. 

"Sawumasein, but can you help me find someone I..... Kinomoto?" She was right he did look very different. He was much more handsome and his face lightened up a bit. 

"Sugoi you look different" They both said at the same time. They both looked in other direction with a red glint. 

"Li-kun we need to find Tomoyo-Chan and Eriol-Kun" Syaoran turned immediately. 

"You mean ERIOL, THAT Eriol? The one that tried to kill me?" 

"Hai and you know he didn't mean anything. You know he was just getting the cards changed!" Syaoran looked disgusted. 

"He could have done it an easier way! Instead of making us lead a wild goose chase in public!" Sakura shook her head as Syaoran continued to protest. Then she saw two familiar figures... 

"Tomoyo-Chan WE were just about to go looking for you" Syaoran looked at Eriol with great disgust. 

"Still holding a grudge I see,........ My cute little descendent" He said with a cute voice. 

"Whatever" Syaoran said, in a prissy way, then turned. "I am going home" Sakura turned her head and grinned evilly. 

"Oh no you're not. Look at this." She shoved a note in his face. "It came with your letter."

__

Dear Miss Kinomoto, 

Take care of my foolish son. I know he will be in good hands with you. Sorry I didn't revise Xiaolang's letter, I hope you could read it. It was rather kawaii don't you think? Did you notice the end? Any way I wrote this little note to ask you to keep Xiaolang out of his house and with you. If you get a problem from him show him this letter. And if you still do, tell him that I gave you my phone number. 

Sincerely, Li Leran

Syaoran was a deep red after putting his mother's note down. "So what's your torture?" Eriol, after reading the note, fell on the floor laughing. 

"Eriol that's mean you know! Just because his mom sent him on a date doesn't mean you should laugh at him" Tomoyo had her hands on her hips, a stern look on her face. 

"Gomen" Eriol managed to mutter to Syaoran through fits of laughter. 

"Yeah right" Syaoran muttered under his breath. 

"No I mean it really". 

"Yeah yeah!"

Eriol stuck his tongue out at Syaoran who did the same. 

"Well, you two you are in for a treat. We are going to a restaurant tonight!" Tomoyo beamed over the boys fighting. 

"A restaurant" they both exclaimed. A long flight can conger up quite a hunger. ^-^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

at the restaurant

Syaoran and Eriol were in frilly tuxes and Sakura and Tomoyo were in extremely frilly dresses. 

"My design" Tomoyo beamed obviously proud of herself. 

"I can tell" Grumbled Syaoran while itching himself..... . 

"Damn Tomoyo what did you make these out of?" protested Syaoran after a couple of minutes of itching. 

"It wasn't her" grinned Sakura. {I am fully aware that I made Sakura more evil then she should be. It is 5 years later after all. }

"Sakura...." Syaoran growled but Eriol stopped him to avoid a *dirty* battle for Syaoran was still scratching himself. Finally the waitress came and asked the girls where they wanted to sit, obviously trying not to look at Syaoran. Tomoyo held out and extra pair of pants. 

"Here, change your pants, Li-Kun" He grabbed the pants and ran. 

"Sakura you should be nicer to him. You do like him don't you?" ^//.\\^ Sakura blushed. 

"Well, I guess I do." Tomoyo looked mad. 

"Sakura you really hurt his feelings.Sakura thought: Syaoran has feelings?You really should apologize." 

"Ummmmmm I hate to interrupt but are you going to choose a table?!" The waitress looked thoroughly pissed.

"Oh we are really sorry. Eriol and me will find a table and you will wait for Syaoran. And you will apologize. Won't you?" Sakura thought of a great smart-ass remark but, decided against it. 

"All right Tomoyo-Chan." She smiled sweetly. "I will wait for Syaoran and apologize to him." 

"Good girl" Tomoyo and Eriol walked off to find a table, Eriol sweat dropping. Meanwhile in the bathroom.......

Syaoran looked up at the ceiling in front of the sink. Tears flowed from his eyes. "Why did you send me here, Mother? She hates me." He swallowed hard and wiped his face. He walked out, his tears evident. Sakura was waiting for him. 

"Li-Kun" she called for him but, he kept on walking. She ran for him. He did not change he seemed as though he couldn't see her. She grabbed his arm and he pushed her away. As he continued to walk she saw the tears in Syoaran's eyes. "Syaoran matte" She ran after him and he started to run. He ran out the restaurant and in the distance a worried Tomoyo watched Sakura run after him. She got up to go after them but Eriol stopped her. 

"Let them figure it out on their own." She looked into his eyes. 

"I guess you are right." 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"KEY WHICH HIDES THE POWERS OF DARKNESS, SHOW YOUR TRUE FORM BEFORE ME. I, SAKURA, COMMAND YOU UNDER THE CONTRACT, RELEASE THE SEAL!" A swirl of pink light surrounded her as her key became her staff. She pulled out her cards. She threw one in the air. "LEND YOUR POWERS TO MY KEY! FLY! Sakura's staff became a set of wings, which she rode on. She flew as fast as she could towards Syaoran. 

"PETALS OF WIND ANSWER MY CALL!" Sakura felt a strong wind blow at her. She was flung backwards. When she recovered she flew up high. 

"Mou, he really doesn't want me to catch him." Sakura said to herself as she ripped through the air. She landed in a tree and spied Syaoran. He was looking for her. She threw another card into the air. 

"LEND YOUR POWERS TO MY KEY! WATERY!" A large stream washed over Syaoran trapping him in a bubble. ^o~ 

"Ha now that you are trapped you have to listen to me." She couldn't see Syaoran's face. But she was sure he was angry. He raised his sword. 

"FREEZING WATER SPIRITS ANSWER MY CALL! {I made that up!}" The bubble froze and crumbled beside him. He turned and ran. She tackled him and threw his head down. She saw his face............ His face was red and wet with tears. He began to cry as she held him down. 

"Oh, Syaoran." He continued to cry even more heavily now. *sniff* 

"Just leave me alone." He began to struggle. She released her grip but did not let go of him. 

"Syaoran gomen nasai. It was just a joke." Syaoran looked at her she was starting to cry as well. "I didn't want to hurt you. Tomoyo was right. I am mean to you. Please don't hate me." She hugged him tightly. He was turning a slight shade of blue. 

"S-Sakura let g-go" She saw his color and let go. 

"Gomen" He kept silent. He walked off. "Li-Kun where are you going?" He didn't answer because he didn't know. She did not follow him but instead went back to the restaurant. 

the next day

*Knock Knock* There was a knock at the door of the Kinomoto residence. A still teary Sakura told her friend to hold on. She opened the door and Syaoran stood there, silent. 

"Syaoran" He looked at her with sad eyes. Tomoyo walked in the room, staring. 

"Sakura you decide if you want to go. Bring Li-Kun if you do. Ja ne" She walked out the door and Syaoran walked in. 

"Syaoran G...Gomen nasai." He looked up at her still silent. "Why did you come here Syaoran?" She asked him. 

"I don't know" He whispered in a cracking voice. "Sakura. G...Gomen nasai. I overreacted. I was just thinking about....." He trailed off. 

"About what" Sakura looked him in the eye. 

"Nothing" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

"So are you going to go, Syaoran?" They had been talking for a while now. Mostly about Tomoyo's party. 

"I...I guess" Syaoran answered her softly. 

"Well, if we are we should leave. Are you ready to go or do you need to get something or someth..." 

"No" Syaoran cut her off. "Lets just go" and so they left for Tomoyo's house. "Sakura?" 

"Yes Syaoran?" 

"Nothing forget it"...................

At Tomoyo's

"Tomoyo-Chan" called a now genki Sakura. 

"Konichiwa." Syaoran said in a much better tone than he had been in earlier. 

"Are you two okay? We saw you run out the restaurant last night Li-Kun." Eriol asked. Syaoran was surprised at him because he truly looked worried. 

"Iie I am fine......Arigato for asking me." Eriol laughed. 

"You know I'm not a completely evil guy, come on Syaoran" Syaoran did not respond he simply walked over to one of the many picnic tables Tomoyo and her mom had set up. "He's a weird one." Eriol said still with a laugh. 

"But Li-Kun really has changed I've never seen him cry before." Sakura said trying not to make him look bad. She saw Yukito and left to talk with him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can I open my presents now?" Tomoyo asked with a pleasant look on her face. 

"Why not?" Sonomi replied. 

"Oh Oh can I give you mine first pleaseeeeeeez" Pleaded Eriol. Tomoyo nodded in response. He handed her a card and a small square box wrapped with golden wrapping paper. 

"Do I _have _to open it.?" Tomoyo was teasing him. 

"Come on pleez." He gave her the most incredibly sad puppy eyes you could ever give. 

"You are cute like that you know." Tomoyo said. He started to whimper. "Okay" 

"yay" ^-^ Tomoyo opened the wrapping paper {slowly} and opened the box. She pulled out a golden chain with a heart at the bottom. She opened the heart and it shows the picture of when they first saw each other six years ago. Tomoyo hugged Eriol as tightly as she could and gave him a kiss. He smiled goofily {Also would not happen..} and blushed. Syaoran was watching from a distance, thinking of Sakura. Sakura was watching from a distance thinking of Syaoran. 

Going home 

Sakura was walking next to Syaoran and Tomoyo was walking next to Eriol. Tomoyo was going to spend the night at Sakura's house but they were walking the boys home.{Sakura suggested that they do} Syaoran watched Tomoyo and Eriol walking, holding hands. He sighed. Why can't I be as good at this as he is? He thought to himself. Then when he realized he was almost home, he thought hey now or never. Syaoran reached his hand over towards Sakura's and let his fingers slide through hers. Sakura smiled very sweetly but, Syaoran was blushing too much to tell. Finally they reached his house. 

"Owa sumi Li-Kun" Tomoyo and Eriol called together. Sakura let go of his hand. 

"Kawaii Yume. Syaoran-Kun." They walked off towards Eriol's hotel. Tomoyo kissed Eriol goodnight and Sakura and Tomoyo headed towards Sakura's house. 

"I saw you two holding hands Sakura. It was very kawaii." Sakura blushed. 

"He was holding my hand." 

*~*~*~ 

Finally they reached her house and due to their tiring day, { and my laziness} went right to sleep.

the next day

"Sakura-Chan wakey wakey" Tomoyo hovered over her anxious to get her up. 

"Nandayyyyyyyy?" Tomoyo looked at her with a genki grin. 

"Because you only have one more day left to make Li-kun your boyfriend." Sakura got up slowly. 

"Boyfriend?" Tomoyo looked at her oddly. 

"You know I've been watching you two and you got a thing for him. He has one for you too. Come on don't pretend." Sakura looked up 

"Do you think he would want to be my boyfriend?" A large smile swept over her face "Of course he does." 

~*~*~*~*~*

{They had picked up the boys}

"Alright, this is the last day so you two will be together and we will be together and have a nice day of fun." Tomoyo said looking in Syaoran's direction. And so they separated and Syaoran and Sakura were alone. 

"So what do you want to do Li-Kun?" Sakura looked up at him with a very sweet smile.^-^ Syaoran smiled back. 

"Ano I'm not sure. Do you want to go by the lake?" Sakura was flattered that Syaoran would ask her to go to the most romantic spot in the whole park, with him. They walked over towards the lake and Syaoran let his fingers past through hers. When they reached the lake, Syaoran let go of her hand. They sat on the shore. Sakura leaned on him. 

"What do you want to talk about Syaoran?" Syaoran thought for a second. 

"Well,...... there is something I wanted to tell you." He said nervously. 

"Really?" She was excited. Syaoran looked at her and tried to say what he wanted to but could not. 

"Watashi...ano" Syaoran was struggling. 'I'm still no good at this.' Syaoran looked down at his shoes and said "Gomen nasai Sakura-Chan I...I can't" Syaoran looked like he wanted to cry. 

-^:^- "You can tell me." 

" NO I can't." 

"Hai, you can" 

"Iie" 

"Hai" Syaoran stopped, dug his hands in the ground, and kissed her. -^:^- Syaoran looked down at his shoes, his face a bright red color. Sakura stared at nothing for a long time, until she started to cry. 

"Syaoran-kun....." Syaoran looked confused. He thought she would be happy or at least like it somewhat. 

"G......gomen, Sakura-Chan. I.....I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I...." He stopped and looked up at the sky, forcing the tears back. 

"Syaoran I....no you didn't hurt my feelings. Why would you have?" She looked up into his intense amber eyes. 'you could get lost in those eyes forever' she thought. 

"I...just thought...because you're crying." She smiled up at him. 

"Syaoran I am crying because I thought you hated me. When you walked away from me that night and when you wouldn't talk about anything but Tomoyo's party." Syaoran's tears finally fell, streaking his face. He looked in Sakura's bright emerald eyes. 

"Ashiteru and will always. There is no force on heaven or hell that could make me want to hurt you, or stop loving you .{By, Ra that's deep..}" He kissed Sakura again, this time on the lips. --^:^-- He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss seemed to last forever. When they finally parted from the lingering kiss, Sakura placed her head on his chest and they laid like that for a long time. 

"Ashiteru Xiaolang" Syaoran looked at her in surprise. 

"How do you know my Chinese name, I thought you couldn't speak Chinese." Sakura snuggled up to him and blushed even deeper, almost purple now. 

"You wrote it in your letter and then crossed it out." Syaoran sweat dropped 

"I remember that. I had forgotten to write in Japanese." Sakura nudged him down so they were lying next to each other and looked up at the sky. 

"Look" She pointed at the moon. "Isn't it beautiful?" Syaoran looked at her with loving eyes. 

"Nothing is more beautiful than you my Ying Fa." 

"Ying Fa?" She asked.

"Cherry blossom." He stretched out his arm and saw his watch. He jumped up to his feet knocking Sakura-Chan over. "Gomen, Gomen Sakura-Chan. Look at what time it is. I have to...I have to leave." He said the last part very slowly and sat down as he said it. He began to cry. "Sakura-Chan I don't want to leave you again....ever again." He said tears welling in his eyes so much that he could not see. He laid down next to her crying very loudly. Sakura held him close. 

"Syaoran you have to leave you still haven't finished your training. Plus you have to go back to school there."She had begun to cry. She laid down suddenly feeling very tried. Syaoran had stopped crying he was sleeping now and Sakura soon was sleeping. Eriol and Tomoyo walked out of a nearby bush. 

"They wouldn't wake up for awhile." Eriol snickered. Tomoyo walked over taping ever moment. They had been watching them.{You didn't seriously think Tomoyo-Chan would miss taping this did you?} 

"They are sooooooo Kawaii!" She said getting every possible angle she could get. 

four hours later

Syaoran rolled over onto Sakura-Chan waking her up. 

"Syaoran-kun get off me! Ewwwwww he's drooling." She yelled. She got really close to him and when she was close enough...."SSSSSSSSSSYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN-KKKKKKKUUUUUUNNNNNNN" He rolled over. 

"Did you say something Sakura-Chan?" She fell over.{Anime fall} "Syaoran you missed your flight back to Hong Kong." He popped up. 

"I what? datteeeeeeeee" *sob* *sob* "My mother will kill me" {Syaoran's mental picture: His mom standing over him Syaoran-Kun you will have to do ten more years of training. Bwahahahahahaha} 'I might have to face the elders for this' He thought. 

"Are you still here Syaoran?" Syaoran sweat dropped. 

"Gomen Sakura-Chan. I am going to be in sooooooo much trouble" Sakura looked at her watch it was 10:30. 

"Oh kuso. It's 10:30" My father is going to kill me. 

"Sakura you don't know my mother." This made Sakura laugh really hard. 

"Ney have a nice nap?" Eriol walked towards them, Tomoyo in tow. Syaoran sensed his magic. 

"You made us fall asleep! I knew we couldn't trust you." Syaoran was pissed. 

"Hey now, now it was Tomoyo's idea." Sakura shot a look at her friend.{If looks could kill.....} 

"Why, you are going to get us in so much trouble Tomoyo-Chan." Sakura said to her. 

"You don't have to worry, your parents already know where you are. Li-Kun, I called your mother and told her." Syaoran gulped. "She was happy you missed your flight. She wants you to stay with Sakura-Chan just as much as I do." Syaoran was very surprised. 

"Really?" He asked her. 

"Well I was having doubts but your mom told me it was okay. Your mom is really powerful Syaoran. But, we all know that's all because she's my descendent." Eriol said. 

"But doesn't Syaoran have to finish his training?" Sakura broke in. 

"Well, Li-Kun's mom had an idea.... She suggested that Sakura come to Hong Kong until Syaoran's training is finished." Tomoyo said. "When he is finished you two can come back here for a while to see your friends and all." Sakura looked a little overwhelmed. 

"Matte you are saying that you want me to go to Hong Kong and stay there with Syaoran then come back here?" 

"Hai" they both said at the same time. 

"I think that I am going to go to England with Eriol-kun." Eriol spun around. 

"Really?" 

"Really" 

"Sugoi" 

"Hey, and my dad's okay with this?" Sakura asked talking over the excited Eriol-kun. 

"Hai" Tomoyo said. 

"But I don't know how to speak Chinese. How would I go to school?" Syaoran was getting over excited. {Now that is a very special moment because Syaoran doesn't do that very often. Matter of fact he hasn't before now!} 

"Sakura I can teach you Chinese. Plus I get home schooling." Syaoran said. They all looked at him weirdly. 

"Syaoran, have you ever smiled like that before?!" Syaoran looked up, he was getting hyper. {Now that wouldn't have happened but hey it's a fic.} 

"No" Syaoran answered. He looked so genki. 

"Wow Li-kun I have never seen you so happy." Syaoran grabbed Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. 

"I've never been so happy. I don't have to leave her" He was jumping up and down now which made them all sweat drop. 

"Um Li-kun you can stop now." Eriol said as he was taking a step back. 

"Okay" Syaoran stopped and stood there as normal as ever. They all fell over. {I'm sorry I had to add some humor! Actually this sounds like something I would do} 

"Sakura are you going?" She looked at Syaoran. He was smiling at her. ^-^ 

"I will miss my family....and friends....but Tomoyo's leaving too....." They all looked at her intensely. 

"Well?" They said in unison. 

"I guess so." Syaoran was so happy he jumped on Sakura and knocked her down. 

"Ashiteru Sakura Kinomoto." He kissed her again and then stood up. 

"Sugoi Li-Kun" Tomoyo said as Eriol was laughing his head off. 

"THANK RA I taped this." Tomoyo said with a happy grin.^-^ 

"You what!?" Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. (this made Eriol laugh even harder if that's possible ^_^) 

"Where is it?" Syaoran was giving her a death glare only comparable to Heero's when he sees Dou do something wrong. {Note: Gundam wing reference} 

"I'm not telling. I want this special moment of Li Kun's happiness forever." Eriol started laughing harder. He was turning purple now. 

*cough* ha ha *cant breathe*.

"Can I have a copy" Sakura asked. 

"Sure" Syaoran walked away crimson red. 

"Matte Syaoran. Don't worry I wouldn't show it to your family." Syaoran turned and looked at Eriol who was still laughing. 

*can't breathe* 

"Is he all right?" Sakura looked at Eriol who was now turning blue.......

At shogun airport one week later 

Sakura and Syaoran waved good bye to their friends and got on the plane. 

"Syaoran can I train with you?" Syaoran was happy she asked him. 

"Do you really want to?" Syaoran asked. 

"What you think I'm not good enough?" Syaoran sweat dropped.-_-' {Well you can guess what time of the month it is...}

"NO, no Sakura-Chan" She didn't look convinced. She looked pretty mad. 

"I am mistress of the cards. I can do just as good as you." She said looking kind of pissed. 

"Sakura!" He kissed her on the lips and she forgave him. {BIG surprise there, Huh?} 

"Of course you can if you want to" Sakura snuggled up to him when they sat down. 

"Arigato" Syaoran looked at her with a frown. 

"No Sakura. It's Shea Shea. You have to learn Chinese now remember?" Sakura got up. 

"Are you going to do this the entire way there?" Syaoran grinned. 

"You better believe it!" .....................

The end 

English Japanese dictionary 

Arigato- Thank you

Ohayo gozaimasu- Good Morning 

-Chan- add to a name means that person is a close female/animal friend

Kaijuu- Monster

Oniichan- Big brother

Hai- yes

Genki- Happy/Cheerful

Dim Sum- Meat filled pastry (Nukimen)

Gomen- Sorry

Ja ne- See ya 

Sayonara- goodbye 

Matte- wait/wait for me

Kawaii ne?- Cute huh? 

Sugoi- Wow/Amazing

Sawumasein- Excuse me

-Kun- add to a name means close male friend

Mou- Geez/really

Gomen nasai- I'm really sorry

Konichiwa- Hello

Iie- no

Kawaii Yume- Sweet dreams

Owa Sumi- Good night

Konbonwa- Good evening

Nanday- Why

Ano- Um

Watashi- I/me 

Ashiteru- I love you

Datte- but that's not fair/that's because sad excuse

Kuso- Shit/Fuck

Kami- God

Sakura- Cherry blossoms

English Chinese dictionary

Ying Fa-Cherry blossoms 

Xiaolang- Little Wolf (Syaoran)

Shea Shea- Thank you

Rambling: The ending didn't turn out the way I wanted it to and I know I suck beyond comprehension. Anyway The story goes slightly out of lines a lot out of lines. because Syaoran does tell her how he feels before going back to Hong Kong. And it is a little OOC. Okay a lot OOC. {Out Of Character} Oh and one more thing, I used Japanese names not American names. The American version sucks. Don't even get me started on that. I am an American but man did we fuck that up. 


End file.
